Gaia
The '''History' subsections need action=edit}} expanding. Please do it if you can.'' Gaia lives on Hope Island and is the female Spirit of Earth, guarding peace and harmony on the planet. She's known to be Mother Nature or Mother Earth and she is the creator of Captain Planet. Gaia is also the mentor to her 5 young chosen Planeteers. Appearance Gaia appears as a beautiful, mature woman with tan skin, dark hair with lighter streaks and light-colored eyes. She wears a long, purple dress, purple shoes, a thin, golden headband and two long, light-colored decorative pieces of material, one of which is wrapped around her left upper arm and the other is tied together with a hem of her dress on her right shoulder. However, some details of her appearance may be slightly different, depending on which season, episode, or even scene, it is. *Her skin varies from goldish to only a few shades lighter than Kwame's. *Her hair can be dark blue or downright black; the highlights are white, silvery or light blue. *Her eyes started out as light violet to become blue later on. *Her lips and nails were pinkish at first to become red from late season 1. *Her dress went from dark to light purple. *The decorative strips of material can be white, pinkish or light violet. *Her shoes are either sandals or flip-flops. Personality In general, Gaia is kindhearted and level-headed; the latter trait is most probably due to her age and long experience. However, if the Planeteers or any other living beings are in an immediate, great danger, she gets furious and rushes to the rescue without really thinking about possible consequences''Summit to Save Earth Part I.''No Place Like Home.. Powers and abilities Being the Spirit of Earth, Gaia has all the powers of nature at her disposal. For example, she can cause earthquakesHinted at in A Twist of Fate., snowstorms, rainstorms and tornados''The Unbearable Blightness of Being.. She's capable of healing wounds, has control over the planet's magnetic fieldsTwo Futures Part I. and (at least partially) over the timelineSummit to Save Earth Part II'' and Gorillas Will Be Missed.. She can also transport living beings, even at long distances, in a matter of seconds''A Hero for Earth'' and Fare Thee Whale.. Weaknesses and limitations Though Gaia is very mighty, she can't reach outside the Earth's orbit, unless she and Captain Planet combine all their powers''Greenhouse Planet.. Furthermore, despite being able to appear as a hologram (or astral projection) at anyplace she wants, she can't exist in a solid form anywhere outside Hope Island – at least not without being reduced to a mortal form. She also can't withstand pollution, due to her health being linked to the condition of both Hope Island and the whole Earth. Thus, if the island and/or the planet are severely damaged, Gaia gets sick and can even dieHeat Wave.. Another weakness one time is that Gaia had once become old and weak at the hands of Zarm, who remarked that the Earth is several thousand years old as believed then it makes sense that she would indeed look like a superannuated woman. When Gaia is sick Captain Planet can't function well and if she is in a little more worse condition such as being mortal, Captain Planet can't return the power to earth in the rings Gaia created. History Before the show Gaia became the current Spirit of Earth after apparently having defeated and exiled her predecessor/ex-coworker who tried to destroy her and Captain Planet since then. Season 1 After a droplet of water, fallen in through the Crystal Chamber's cracked ceiling, interrupts her century-long nap, Gaia is shocked to discover the extent of damage the humanity has done to the Earth in the last hundred years. Thus, she sends out five magic rings to five very special young people from various parts of the world. She then mysteriously/magically brings the kids to Hope Island, dubs them the Planeteers and, after some quick explanations, sends them out to their first mission. (A Hero for Earth) When Ma-Ti struggles with self-esteem issues, Gaia appears to him as a hologram and encourages him to try and overcome his fears. Later, she appears again to congratulate him on a job well done. (Rain of Terror) ''Add details here. (Episodes 3-5) After the Planeteers turn away from her for Zarm's literal "iron fists" that increase their elemental powers a hundred-fold, Gaia becomes mortal and nearly is killed. She stops the Planeteers from using Zarm's super-powers to unwittingly help him stage a nuclear war, by showing what Zarm's reign did to his last planet. The Planeteers then abandon Zarm and restore Gaia as a spirit, while Zarm is sent back into deep space by Captain Planet. (The Conqueror) Add details here. (Episodes 7-26) Season 2 Add details here. Season 3 Add details here. Season 4 Add details here. Season 5 Add details here. Season 6 Add details here. Relationships Planeteers Throughout the show, it is evident that Gaia loves the Planeteers as if they were her own children. She's always there to offer them good advice or encouragement, if needed, and does so in a kind, soft voice. However, she can also be a little harsher if there's an argument to interrupt''Deadly Ransom'' and A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. or someone to be scolded. Her support for Planeteers is usually purely spiritual, as she can't leave Hope Island for long. Nevertheless, their safety is one of her top priorities; in the Summit to Save Earth Part I, she doesn't hesitate to get in an intense battle against Zarm, just to rescue the kids. Sadly, when he attacks the Planeteers directly, she stops for a moment to make sure they're okay, thus getting distracted and losing the fight. She also seems to have a special bond with Ma-Ti from the word-go; it's worth noting that he's the only Planeteer who didn't betray her for one of Zarm's "Iron Fists". However, it's unclear what is the cause for their closeness – him being her favorite as the youngest kid, or the power of Heart being able to strengthen such bonds. Captain Planet Gaia and Captain Planet don't have much screen-time together, mainly due to her staying on Hope Island while he assists the Planeteers on their missions and/or him returning to his crystal matrix as soon as his work is done. However, when they do interact, they get along well and show that they care for each other. This is best visible by the end of Summit to Save Earth Part II; when the Planeteers summon him to deal with Zarm, Captain Planet first forces Zarm back into his ship, gives Gaia a quick hug and then proceeds to send Zarm back where he'd come from. Zarm Zarm is Gaia's archenemy. It's unclear whether or not his hate for her is reciprocated. There's also little to no information to whether they'd been meant to guard Earth together or if Gaia had replaced him. In any case, ever since he lost his Spirit of Earth status and left the planet, presumably due to having been defeated and banished by Gaia, or removed from office by the other gods, he tries to destroy her, Captain Planet and the Earth as revenge. Gaia is aware of this and won't hesitate to use her powers to stop him. Doctor Blight Significant Episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' – Gaia, awoken from her century-long nap, finds Earth in a critical state and summons the Planeteers. *''The Conqueror'' – Gaia is turned mortal after four Planeteers are misled by Zarm. Now she and Ma-Ti, who stayed loyal to her, need to stop the others from destroying a missile base and, consequently, the entire planet. *''Heat Wave'' – Dr. Blight creates a greenhouse effect in a force field over Hope Island. The increasing pollution starts destroying the island, thus threatening Gaia's life. The Planeteers start a race against time to save her. *''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' – Gaia sends her Planeteers to the Earth Summit. When they are tricked and captured by Zarm, she rushes to rescue them. However, Zarm uses the Planeteers as a distraction to turn Gaia into a very old mortal woman. *''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' – the Planeteers enlist Commander Clash's help to save Gaia, who will turn into dust if Zarm isn't defeated. *''The Unbearable Blightness of Being'' – Dr. Blight creates a mind switcher through which she gets hold of Gaia's powers to use them against the Planeteers and the Earth. Meanwhile Gaia, with the help of MAL, who wasn't informed on Blight's plan, tries to undo the damage and get the Planeteers to trust her so she can reclaim her body. *''No Place Like Home'' – Gaia, infuriated by seeing a wolf family suffer because of human recklessness, leaves Hope Island to personally help the aforementioned animals. Dr. Blight is quick to seize the opportunity and turn the Spirit of Earth into a mortal once more. Soon, the Planeteers and Captain Planet notice their powers are gone. Their only chance to regain them is to find Gaia and get her back to Hope Island before sunrise. Remarkable Quotes *Ma-Ti, yours is the greatest power of all; because without a Heart to guide them, the other powers are useless. **''A Hero for Earth'' *The feeling that one person can't make a difference is the greatest obstacle of all. **''Rain of Terror'' *'Gaia:' Now I must get to the missile base. Ma-Ti: You cannot go there now! Your life would be in danger! Gaia: I know. But peace requires a brave heart. **''The Conqueror'' *To save the planet, we need to work together – and share. **''The Conqueror'' *Children. They make a mother proud. **About the Planeteers rushing to stop Sly Sludge. **''Volcano's Wrath'' *'Gaia:' I'm not well, Ma-Ti. Ma-Ti: How can the Spirit of Earth be sick? Gaia: My health is linked to the Earth and to this special place. If Hope Island dies... (quieter; head hung) I, too, will die. **''Heat Wave'' *You wanted to see me, Zarm? Well, here I am. You can leave right now, or I can help you leave. But mark my words: I will not let you destroy this planet. **''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' *What's the matter, Zarm? Afraid you'll melt? **Countering Zarm's energy blast with a snowstorm. **''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' *'Ma-Ti:' Our rings do not work! Gaia: (shaking her head) Planeteers... The rings are not the source of your power. The real power to save Earth comes from within; inside you. It always has. **''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' *'Gi:' That's killing! That's... that's... Gaia: (putting her forehead on the top of Gi's head) Cruel, dishonest, inhumane, and in this case – illegal. That's why I want you to put a stop to it. Gi: You don't have to ask twice. Let's go! Gaia: (watching the Planeteers rush off) If the rest of the world were like them, I could take a permanent vacation. **''Fare Thee Whale'' *You don't know how lucky you are, until you lose everything. **''No Place Like Home'' Gallery Heroforearth006.jpg Heroforearth012.jpg Heroforearth022.jpg Heroforearth064.jpg Heroforearth078.jpg|“I will be with you – in spirit.” Ransom020.jpg Ransom080.jpg|“There is a way...” Conqueror004.jpg Conqueror142.jpg Conqueror163.jpg Conqueror184.jpg|A rare instance of actually seeing Gaia show affection towards a Planeteer (ep. 6, The Conqueror) Conqueror216.jpg|Turning back into a spirit by the end of The Conqueror Volcano014.jpg|“Children. They make a mother proud.” Dontdrinkthewater029.jpg Dontdrinkthewater34.jpg Heatwave43.jpg|“I'm not well, Ma-Ti.” Ftw10.jpg|“Cruel, dishonest, inhumane, and in this case – illegal. That's why I want you to put a stop to it.” Gaia Powers CP.gif|Gaia releases a magma blast to assist Captain Planet against Zarm (The Conqueror) Trivia * As the spirit of Earth, she combines traits of four most common ethnicities: dark skin (not as dark as Kwame's, though), long, wavy dark hair most common among Latin Americans, high cheekbones common in Asians, and blue eyes most prevalent in Caucasians. References Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deities